1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having contacts which have a board-lock portion to further secure the electrical connector to a print circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. The electrical connector is welded to a PCB (print circuit board) and connecting with a matched electrical connector to electrically connect with said two electrical arrangements. During the connection with the matched electrical connector, the electrical connector might release from the PCB due to a mating force.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.